Cuidadora Felina
by Anticuario Virr Thud Ofsin
Summary: Cat ara lo necesario para corregir la mala actitud de Jade con Tori...


A Cat le agradó Tori desde el momento que se conocieron, por eso, le preocupó encontrarla llorando en el cuarto del conserje.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Cat. Tori sólo se abrazó a ella , y continuó llorando.-Calma-le consoló dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Tori respiró profundamente.

-Ya no puedo...

-¿Ya no puedes?

-Jade...

-¿Jade? ¿Te hizo algo?

-Es que...¿Por qué tiene que ser tan mala conmigo?

-Ella es mal con todos.

-Pero yo ya estoy harta... Creo que dejare H.A.

-¡No, Tori! Tú eres muy buena, no te vallas.

-No creo que exista otra manera.

-Sí la hay.

-¿Cual?

-¿Eh?...Bueno...¡Yo te ayudare! Así que, por favor quedate

-...

-Porfis, porfis, porfis.

-...Esta bien...me quedare un poco más.

-¡Yay!

ɸ

Durante la cena, su hermana Rose notó que Cat estaba muy callada.

-¿Ocurre algo Caty?

-Tengo una amiga que es mala con otra amiga. Y le prometí A Tori que le ayudaría a que Jade no fuera mala con ella...¿Por qué son malas las personas?

-Bueno, muchas veces es por que nunca han recibido amor; lo único que necesitan es un poco de cariño.

-...¡Eso es!

-Cat...¿Qué pretendes hacer?...Y dime que no mencionaras mi nombre cuando te ayude.

El plan de Cat era simple, si Jade se ponía mala con Tori, Cat le daría amor; tanto amor que Jade se sentiría bien, y no querría molestar a Tori. Era perfecto.

ɸ

La primera clase aun no comenzaba, y Jade ya estaba molestando a Tori. Cat se interpuso entre ellas.

-¡Jade! Llamó Cat con seriedad.

-¿Cat? ¿Qué quieres?

-Deja de ser mala con Tori.

-Seré mala con quien yo quiera.

-Te lo advierto...

-¿Vas a intentar detenermer...¿? Cat! ¡Qué haces?

La mencionada había depositado un corto beso en los labios de Jade, y esta ultima retrocedió confundida y un poco avergonzada, tocando sus labios.

-Se buena con Tori.

-...

Eso fue suficiente para la ocasión, pero Jade no era una persona que aprendía la lección. ¡Era quien la enseñaba! En la clase de Sikowitz ya estaba metiéndose de nuevo con Tori. Cat volvió a interceptarlas, esta vez extendiendo la duración del beso, por lo que Jade tuvo que alejarla con las manos. Otro rescate exitoso por parte de Cat. Pero Jade no captaba el mensaje. Un nuevo intento de acoso fue efectuado por la tarde. Y ahí estuvo Cat para detenerlo con el poder del beso. Para descontento de Jade, no pudo defenderse de la legua de Cat.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- Dijo Jade llevándose a Cat a otro sitio para hablar.

-Te doy cariño.

.¿Con qué intención?

-Así no seras mala con Tori.

-¿Disculpa?

-Si te doy mucho amor, entonces no sera más mala.

-...¿Sabes que?. No necesito entender tus planes, seguramente olvidaras todo para mañana, y de vuelta a la normalidad.

Mas Cat no olvidó, y su ataque de amor con Jade fue brutal; la inmovilizó con la fuerza increíble de sus brazos, y no detuvo su beso hasta que creyó pertinente.

Aunque Jade disfrutaba de la sensación, le enojaba la forma, momento y razón de los besos de Cat.

No molestó a Tori ese día... Pero tampoco aprendió nada. Se dijo así misma que Cat parará con... lo que sea que intentara; consiguiendo que Cat la abrazara plenamente, mientras administraba su dosis de "cariño". Jade sólo comenzó a dudar cundo Cat decidió aumentar la dosis de amor, deslizando sus manos bajo su ropa para masajear su pecho.

Jade molestaba menos a Tori, pero le resultaba casi imposible parar. Intentó meterse con Tori cuando Cat no se veía por ningún lado, con tal infortunio que Cat apareció justo detrás suyo, con la intención de dar un mensaje.

-¿Tú no aprendes verdad?- dijo Cat con rostro serio y las manos en sus caderas.

Por primera vez en su vida, Jade tuvo que escapar, pero Cat la depredó hasta caer sobre ella en un salón; y fue afectuosa en extremo...: Deslizando su mano dentro de los pantalones de Jade.

-¡No, espera! Ya aprendí mi lección. Seré buena.

Cat paró por un momento.

-¿También con Tori?

-¿¡Qué?! ¡No!

\- Veo que no has aprendido nada, necesitas de todo mi amor.

-¡No, esperaespera epera!

El ataque de amor de Cat no dio cuartel; Su mano traspasó la débil defensa que ofrecía la ropa interior de Jade... La invasión fue inminente, sin compasión o tregua, y sólo se detuvo cuando Jade tuvo un orgasmo de rodillas.

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó Jade, con la voz temblorosa, y lagrimas en los ojos.

-No parare hasta que seas buena con Tori. Muack- Cat besó a Jade en la en mejilla, y se fue dando brinquitos como si nada.

Jade se rindió. Ya no molestaba a Tori, prefería evitarle. Mas Tori, al darse cuenta que Jade le temía, o mejor dicho, le temía a Cat, empezó a provocar a Jade. Cat les observaba pensando que estaba llevándose bien. Pero Trina le comentó que Torí se estaba poniendo mandona, tal vez seria la nueva Jade. Aunque ese comentario se debía a que Trina era una espantosa persona, Cat se lo tomó muy enserio. No le gustó que Tori fuera mala con Jade. Tendría que tomar medidas preventivas extremas.

Fue directamente con ellas.

-Heyy Jade, este es mi diario. ¿No te gustaría? No se... ¿Leerlo?

-Detente Vega... Por favor- Jade se veía forzada a suplicar.

-¿Tori?-Interrumpió Cat.

-¿Qué pasa Cat?

-¿Estas molestando a Jade?

-Un poco-contestó sonriente y despreocupada.

-...Se buena con Jade.

-Después de unos días. Mira Jade te ayudare, querido diario...

-...Jade, no dejaré que Tori sea mala contigo.

-¿De que hablas? ¡Cat!

Cat fue directo a la invasión corporal de Tori.

-¡No! Espera. ¿Qué haces?

-Te daré amor para que seas buena con Jade- dijo alegremente- No te preocupes, ahora ya se cuanto amor necesitas.

-...¿Cat?...-Preguntó Jade al notar cierta familiaridad en la ecena...

Y Cat violó a Tori...Frente a Jade...

ɸ


End file.
